


Le sang versé

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Sdom va'Amora | Sodom and Gomorrah (Abrahamic Religions)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Il avait une mission, et il s'y est attelé.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #17 "Sang"]
Relationships: Gabriel & Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 1





	Le sang versé

Il ne compris pas tout de suite la peur dans le regard de Gabriel.

  
Ce dernier s’était pourtant approché de lui avec une grande hâte. Il entendait déjà d’ici les éloges: “Beau travail, Sandalphon! Très original, cette pluie de feu.”

  
Il voyait déjà son sourire éclatant, rigolant presque: “Super, le coup de la statue de sel, elle n’a rien vu venir, la pauvre! Qu’est-ce qu’on a ri avec Michaël, franchement!”

  
On en parlerait encore dans mille ou deux mille ans. C’était son grand coup d’éclat, sa répétition générale avant l’apocalypse, son…

  
Mais ce n’est pas ce genre de réaction qu’il reçu. Gabriel était nerveux, il évitait de le regarder, sans parler de cette lueur de peur étrange dans les yeux. Il n’était pas là pour le féliciter. Ni pour le blâmer. Juste pour l’accueillir après une dure journée.

  
“Ah, Sandalphon. Bien.” Il était probablement plus heureux en tant qu’archange annonciateur. Il n’aurait pas été un bon instrument de colère divine.

  
Est-ce que Michaël le jugerait aussi? Ses armées étaient toujours bien ordonné. Tout ce qu’il avait causé aux villes des plaines de Sodome et Gomorrhe, c’était le chaos.

  
“Dure journée, hein? Bon, et bien…”

  
L’archange pourfendeur aurait apprécié un peu plus de reconnaissance. Ou, du moins, d’empathie. Comment pouvait-il être fier de ce qu’il avait accompli si personne ne le lui disait?

  
“Que dois-je faire, maintenant, Gabriel?” osa-t-il enfin demander. 

  
Le regard de l’autre se posa sur sa tunique, sur ses mains et ses pieds. Sandalphon baissa les yeux. On aurait dit qu’il s’était plongé dans une piscine de sang humain.

  
Le sang de toutes ses victimes. Il était à peu près sûr qu’il en sentirait encore l’odeur, même une fois propre.

  
“... Oui, je vais aller me purifier. On se voit après?”

  
Gabriel poussa un soupir de soulagement. “Oui, bien entendu. A tout à l’heure.”

  
Et il s’éloigna, un peu amer.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour cet OS... et je me suis dit que, de tous les anges, celui avec le plus de sang sur les mains, c'était Sandalphon.
> 
> Je pense qu'il s'en fiche, principalement. La réaction de Gabriel lui causera plus de tracas que la mort de centaines d'humains, pour moi, car l'opinion de Gabriel est probablement très importante pour lui.


End file.
